Skull Gomora
is a Monster that appeared in the TV series, Ultraman Geed. He appeared in episodes 1, 2, and 9, "Welcome to the Secret Base", "The Girl Who Cuts Monsters", and "The Sword of an Oath" (respectively).http://m-78.jp/geed/belial/#chara-belial-skullgomorrah Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Skull Gomora's profile in "Ultraman Geed" Subtitle: Character History 'Ultraman Geed' Skull Gomora was the first of Belial's Fusion Beasts used by the Alien Sturm, Kei Fukuide. It was created from the Monster Capsules of Red King and Gomora. 6 years prior to the events in the series, Kei had detected a Little Star that was in the possession of Toba Laiha, and trying to seize it for his master, Kei took the form of Skull Gomora, and attacked Laiha and her family while they were camping in the Mitsuse Foothills. Skull Gomora crushed Laiha's parents beneath a landslide and intimidated her into giving Kei the Little Star, but because Laiha feared the monster, the Little Star disappeared, knowing that Kei did not deserve its power. Foiled for now, Skull Gomora left the scene. At the start of the series, Skull Gomora was first used to attack japan, during which it destroyed the home of Riku Asakura and Pega. The monster continued its rampage well into the afternoon until it eventually disappeared. Later than night though, Kei fused with his Monster Capsules and Skull Gomora returned, this time to attack Hoshiyama. Riku learned of the monster's reappearance, and realizing that Haruo and his family were in the city as well, Riku immediately went to confront the Beast, and with REM's assistance, he transformed into the Ultra known as Ultraman Geed. Dragging their battle to a nearby pond so the two of them could battle more safely, Geed tried to do his best, but due to Riku's inexperience in his new transformed state, Skull Gomora brute strength allowed the monster to pummel the Ultra into submission. However once his color timer began to blink, Riku's skills suddenly began to come naturally to him and after intercepting the monster from attacking the city again, the Ultra destroyed Skull Gomora with his Wrecking Burst. In the following episode, Kei took the form of Skull Gomora once more upon detecting that another Little Star was in the vicinity (in the possession of Haruo's niece, Eri.) Skull Gomora sought out and attempted to attack Eri by attacking her family, but was once again confronted by Ultraman Geed. At first, Geed had difficulties battling the Fusion Beast again due to Skull Gomora's newly revealed abilities, but the Ultra would not give up so easily, and Geed continued to wrestle with Skull Gomora. Realizing that Geed was trying to protect her and her family, Eri tried to help him by praying to the Ultra and with her additional strength, Geed once again destroyed Skull Gomora with his Wrecking Burst. Afterwards, Eri's Little Star presented itself to Geed/Riku, taking the form of a new Ultra Capsule: Ultraman Leo. Skull Gomora's last appearance was during Ultraman Geed and Ultraman Zero's battle with the Monster, Tyrant, where Kei once again tried to seize another Little Star. One that was in the possession of Leito's daughter, Mayu. Knowing that he can stop the monster, Geed left Zero with Tyrant while he went off to confront the Fusion Beast in the Mitsuse Foothills. Transforming into his Solid Burning form, the battle was slightly hindered by Mayu appearing on the scene and distracting Geed, but the ultra managed to regain his composure and Geed managed to destroy the monster once again, this time with the Corkscrew Jamming attack. 'Ultraman Taiga' to be added''https://m-78.jp/taiga/kaiju/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's profile on Skull Gomora's profile in "Ultraman Taiga" Other appearances 'Video Games' *Skull Gomora is an unlockable character in the Video Game: Ultraman Fusion Fight. 'Miscellaneous' ''to be added Weapons and Abilities * : Skull Gomora's horns and spikes glow with Red Energy while Skull Gomora charges at his opponent. Upon striking an opponent, his horns causes damage to anyone he comes into contact with. * : Skull Gomora can fire a fiery and electrified beam of energy from his mouth. * : Skull Gomora charges up energy into one of his legs and stomps the ground, summoning multiple fireballs which can be launched at his opponent. Behind the scenes Portrayal '''Skull Gomora' is portrayed by suit actor Kenji Kajikawa. Notes * Skull Gomora's roar is a combination of several roars from the monsters: Red King, Gomora, Zambolar, and the original 1954 roars of the Toho Monster, Godzilla. * Skull Gomora's rampage in his debut episode features cinematography that parallels that of the film, Shin Godzilla. * Skull Gomora's first two battles with Ultraman Geed are meant to pay homage to Ultraman Leo's battles with Alien Magma and the Gillas Brothers in that show's debut 2-part episodes, Their first battle in a lake is a tribute to Seven's battle in "The Death of Seven! Tokyo Is Sinking!" and their second battle in the city is a tribute to Leo's battle in "The Great Sinking! Twilight of the Japanese Archipelago" . Gallery Skull Gomora - ultra series.png References Category:Ultraman Geed Monsters Category:Ultraman Taiga Monsters Category:Chimera Monsters